Tocar un reflejo
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Ellos tienen la mirada fría y casi vacía, la mirada que dan al resto del mundo que los odia, aunque sus personalidades carezcan de eso, de odio. Así, sin más. Pero ahora se veían a sí mismos reflejados en un espejo, cuando se conocieron.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen._

_Un... ¿YuTakata? (YugitoxUtakata). Salió de una extraña perspectiva que tenía de que ellos pudieran enamorarse. Ando loca y quizás no resulte coherente o bastante pobre. Aparte de eso, ninguna advertencia._

_Una pareja rara, lo sé, y parece que yo sólo vivo de ellas; pero si llegaste hasta aquí significa que estás dispuesta/o a darles una oportunidad y no te parecen tan "WTF?"._

* * *

><p>Tocar un reflejo<p>

.

.

.

La primera vez que la vio, sentada en lo alto del acantilado con un _shamisen* _sobre sus piernas cruzadas, supo de inmediato de quién se trataba. Kumogakure no nibi, Nī Yugito. Una mujer igual que él. Una persona igual que él. Y quizás era esa intrigante similitud lo que lo mantenía ahí, parado en la copa de un árbol, contemplándola mientras la muchacha tocaba el instrumento. Pero de la copa de un árbol se acercó más a donde estaba ella, poco a poco, apenas dándose cuenta de ello. Utakata saca el soplador en un gesto distraído, algo que ya es parte de él; y sin embargo no puede completar el acto porque no se lo lleva a los labios. No puede hacerlo.

La primera vez, supo que era porque si soplaba burbujas delataría su posición.

Una semana más tarde, Utakata no era consciente de que el soplador todavía quedaba sujeto firmemente entre sus dedos.

Varios días después, aún después de haberlo notado, el soplador todavía permanecía a una distancia de sus labios, mientras su mente se queda en blanco, haciéndose preguntas que no se manifiestan ni siquiera en sus pensamientos.

Porque cualquier persona en su situación sentiría curiosidad. Utakata ve la sombra que opaca los ojos negros de Yugito cuando estos miran con gran tecnicismo el trabajo de sus dedos sobre el shamisen.

La _bachi_* salta frenéticamente sobre las tres cuerdas en el _dō_* mientras los dedos de la joven se deslizan hacia la base del cuello, y luego la uñetasalpicando la última cuerda produciendo _sawari*_, sonidos más agudos e igual de rápidos.

Yugito pone las piernas cruzadas y sobre estas apoya el shamisen, coloca sus dedos pisando las cuerdas del cuello, toma la bachi, siempre mirando con atención cada movimiento que con tanta naturalidad fluyen de sus dedos, produciendo armoniosas melodías. Mira todo lo que hace; es muy dedicada.

Cada cuerda casi tiene un sonido propio. Son pocas las cosas en que Utakata puede pensar, mientras el sonido de la bachi rascando las cuerdas le llega a los oídos trayéndole a la mente imágenes de enormes palacios y feudos con modos de vida demasiado anticuados y sedentarios. "_Tradicional"_, se le viene a la mente con el sonido tan definido del shamisen.

Yugito es dedicada, pero no es idiota y desde hace tiempo notó su presencia; Utakata está consciente de que es así, y a pesar de eso, ambos siguieron como si en realidad fuesen así de descuidados. En ocasiones intercambian miradas fijas, de complicidad, pero únicamente es eso, y Yugito vuelve su vista al shamisen.

Utakata se deja abstraer en ese sonido de cada cuerda y en su melodía en conjunto. A veces cierra los ojos. Ya sabe por qué está ahí, ya sabe por qué _sigue _ahí. Siente una especie de conexión hacia ella; puede adivinar por qué ve una sombra en Yugito que tal vez muchos pasan por alto. La conoce, y a la vez es una desconocida para él. Incluso aunque ahora la observe desde más de cerca.

— Existen rumores de que hay una organización tras los jinchūriki.

Yugito suelta la bachi, poco a poco, mirándolo expectante. Ha sido absurdo de su parte arriesgarse de esa manera, se arrepintió y se mordió un poco el labio, saboreando distraídamente el sabor a uva de su labial. Se maldice porque una kunoichi no debe hacer eso, y sus palabras han sido impulsivas. Pero a pesar de eso, por primera vez siente que han salido de sí misma, de sus pensamientos, de sus sentimientos. Lo que siente de él… Finalmente le ha halado porque tiene una creencia ciega e irracional de que es como ella. No puede haber otra razón por la que la mire sin decir nada, y esté solo, y…

—…¿qué haces tan lejos de tu aldea?

Utakata traga en seco cuando apenas baja la vista y toma el soplador de burbujas. La mira unos segundos antes de llevárselo a los labios, y luego crea millones de pompas de jabón casi al instante, todavía sin mirarla.

—Eso es un vicio tuyo, ¿no es así? —Yugito habla otra vez, arqueando una ceja observando la silueta del muchacho, con la mano que sostiene el soplador perdida en la manga de la yukata.

Ahora sí la mira.

—¿No debería decirte todo eso a ti?

La vista de Utakata recae con demasiada fijeza en el protector de Kumo que Yugito lleva en la frente, para rectificar casi enseguida su excesivo ensimismamiento, mirando el shamisen que siempre permanecía junto a ella en un reivindicativo intento de acentuar sus propias palabras.

Yugito entendió la indirecta (bastante directa: sus palabras se habían rebotado hacia ella), pero esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Lo del vicio obviamente no, puesto que no soy yo quien sopla burbujas como un tic inevitable. —le dijo, sujetando el cuello del shamisen todavía sonriéndole altanera.

Utakata simplemente arqueó las cejas, sintiéndose un poco perdido. Yugito torció el gesto, como quien no quiere la cosa, y se hizo a un lado, todavía en el césped. El jinchūriki la miró, extrañándose por algo que no supo identificar bien, presa de esa sensación torpe de no saber reaccionar apropiadamente. Pasó su vista del césped a ella, y se dio cuenta que le que lo extrañaba era que había olvidado si alguien alguna vez lo invitó a sentarse. Caminó unos pasos vacilantes acercándose, pero permaneció de pie, y Yugito reanudó la música sin prestarle demasiada atención a sus escasas habilidades sociales. Solo había una sutil diferencia de ahora en adelante: a partir de ese momento, conversaban cada vez que se encontraban.

Paradójicamente, Utakata aún no sabe mucho de los movimientos de Kumogakure, o de su estilo de vida, pero no la culpa por no confiar en él.

Aunque no puede evitar sentir una punzada de decepción.

Y es que a él no le interesaría atacar una aldea, mucho menos una tan grande y sin evidentes aliados. Para Utakata no tenía sentido; su estilo es simplemente viajar por ahí, y Yugito lo sabe. De hecho, ella suele llamarlo vago; le sugiere —casi le reprocha— que busque algo que hacer. Siempre con esa voz suya femenina, tranquila, seria, y con una nota de humor.

Utakata simplemente se encoge de hombros.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—¿Le has arrancado los bigotes a un gato para reemplazar las cuerdas que rompiste?

Yugito detiene la melodía del shamisen para fulminarlo con la mirada y le da un codazo en las costillas. Utakata espabila casi espantado y, con el mismo aturdimiento tiene que mirar los ojos entrecerrados de Yugito, tentado incluso de levantarse el flequillo porque finalmente está convencido de que la vista se le limita con esa mujer; entonces la ve molesta y cae en cuenta de su chiste de mal gusto, casi sonriendo sin arrepentirse del todo de su falta de delicadeza. La silueta de Yugito caminando unos pasos por delante de él, con el largo cabello rubio atado y moviéndose a su compás, le dice que no es para tanto, después de todo. Tal vez no hablaba demasiado en serio, pero la verdad sí le extrañaba que el shamisen hubiera vuelto.

De cualquier forma, continuaron andando.

—Si es verdad que esa organización viene tras los jinchūriki —dice Yugito rompiendo el silencio—, y nos encontrara… juntos… —inquiere con cautela, mirándolo de reojo, saboreando la sugestiva palabra con el sabor del metal oxidado— ¿pelearías… conmigo?

Utakata se le queda mirando por un momento, evaluándola aunque no logra descifrar nada, y le responde.

—Claro. Se trata de salvarme a mí mismo.

Yugito lo mira. Advierte que su voz suena algo perezosa, y la forma en que balbucea las palabras le parece… agradable.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Utakata arqueó un poco su espalda, recostado cómodamente a unas raíces de unos grandes árboles no muy lejos del lugar donde la descubrió tocando el shamisen por primera vez. Estaba profundamente relajado, en el umbral del duermevela y casi dormido sin descaro, apenas consciente de los mínimos susurros del bosque, que iban desapareciendo poco a poco a medida que su mente se iba vaciando de la realidad.

De repente la misma mundanidad lo golpea, lo sacude y lo trae de vuelta al mismo timpo; se despertó bruscamente y encogió su cuerpo en actitud protectora al sentir el doloroso golpe en las costillas. Abriendo los ojos torpe, avergonzado, buscando algún tipo de paliativo con la mirada perdida, no le sorprende que eventualmente lo primordial en su campo de visión sean las sandalias ninja que, aunque extrañas, se le hacen un poco familiar; hasta que el pensamiento hace que todo encaje, por supuesto.

—Vengo a buscarte y estás holgazaneando —le reclamó la mujer poniéndose en jarras, inclinándose hacia él y mirándolo con desaprobación.

Utakata mira para otro lado. Siente esa molesta sensación de ser regañado mientras acaricia distraídamente su costado.

—¿Cómo sabes que estaba aquí? —contraatacó sutilmente, apoyándose en un codo y sin poder ahuyentar del todo la falta de precisión en sus movimientos.

Yugito se sentó en la hierba, quedando a una distancia que a Utakata le pareció amenazadora considerando su complicado carácter.

—No te has movido de este bosque desde hace algún tiempo. —Contestó Yugito, cerrando los ojos como si le molestara responder, y frunció el ceño.

Utakata se removió incómodo, poniéndose un poco más serio al ella, un potencial enemigo, señalar los obvios errores de dicha constatación. No había que ser especialmente inteligente para darse cuenta de eso. Al fin y al cabo, resolvió, Yugito no le había traicionado hasta ahora y continuar huyendo, apresurarse en el camino que sea, no iba a componer su reputación ni alejarlo de sus perseguidores. Todo le parecía tan lejano y molesto ahora, y de todas formas no logró ver razones para acudir al sentimiento de urgencia.

—A quién le importa… —Murmuró por lo bajo, tratando de obviar la diminuta opresión de su pecho, esa que rezongaba llena de las razones por las que posiblemente no se hubiera movido—¿Para qué me buscabas?

Pobre como fuera la excusa, recordó de pronto que ella lo había despertado divirtiéndose a su modo muy mujer —a Utakata le parecía que le divertía—, y una razón lógica no encontraba para que le despertara únicamente para señalarle algo obvio y un tanto vergonzoso. Yugito chasqueó la lengua, y ahora fue ella quien se removió incómoda.

—Como si no hiciera eso desde que…

Utakata tiene un poco de miedo de la forma en que la kunoichi desecha las cosas. Es tan rígida y elegante, y él solo puede sonreír para sí mismo ante la ocurrencia de que precisamente ella se salga por la tangente de una manera un tanto… apresurada. Pero Yugito lo mira con dureza y la sonrisilla para ella no ha sido un secreto; pero una vez más, la descarta con asombrosa sencillez, con la ínfima diferencia que esta vez se siente estúpida y caprichosa, porque dicho enojo dentro de sí ha regresado a su estómago como el vómito; sensaciones banales de una adolescente. Tragarse un millón de cosas. Frustración infundada, tan novedosa que la misma casi dio paso al asombro ante sus propias reacciones, ante la incredulidad de quién era esta Yugito, al lado de Utakata. Trató de serenarse y no aflorar la consternación que la carcomía, pero lo veía, lo miraba de reojo tratando de desaprobar su vagancia una vez más, pero en lugar de eso no podía creer que finalmente hubiera encontrado a alguien que se sentía como ella, a alguien que había vivido como ella, alguien que podía entenderla sin que tuviera que soltar todo un drama de vida y recibir a cambio desprecio en incomprensión. Quería decirle todo a Utakata, quería compartir —desahogar— la rabia que sentía por dentro, explotar, tal vez incluso gritar todas las cosas que le pasaban, especialmente hoy. Es que no era solo hoy que se sentía inmadura y rabiosa; era un arrastre de profundas emociones horrorosas que se había obligado no sentir desde hace mucho tiempo, pasara lo que pasara, porque en realidad sólo terminaría lastimándose a sí misma. Y tal como ocurría hoy, incluso siendo una mujer adulta, no podía soportarlo más. Era absolutamente inevitable sentirse vulnerable a veces, y Yugito odiaba cuando tenía esos periodos en que todo se lo tenía que guardar para sí misma. Porque ella no tenía alguien a quien abrazarse cuando el mundo se le venía encima, no tenía alguien que la escuchara llorar de impotencia sin criticarla, y su opinión, su verdadera opinión como Nī Yugito y no como jinchūriki del nibi, no contaba nunca. Ella también era mortal, y empezaba a odiar ese día porque su alma se resquebrajaba a pedazos. Le sobrevinieron incongruentes, informes muertes ajenas ejecutadas a su gracia acentuando la sensación de escoria, de las veces en que no fue capaz de controlar al Nibi.

Yugito se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Un vacío se estaba abriendo paso en ella, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada. Pero no por eso dejaba de ser lamentable, y patético. Ahí estaba Utakata, irrisoriamente único. Utakata, que parecía aceptar su sobrecogimiento con silencio luego de contemplarla de reojo largamente. Sus labios se separaron, inciertos, y los sintió resecos, pero recordó que no traía el labial con ella. De pronto deseaba estar sola. De pronto necesitaba que no estuviese ahí en uno de sus peores momentos; porque en un inestable intento habría querido hablarle sin saber exactamente qué decir, pero lo único que nació fue una horrible agonía, al morir las palabras en su garganta formando un doloroso nudo.

Era frustrante.

Unas lagrimillas brotaron del borde de sus ojos y resbalaron imperceptiblemente por los costados de su rostro. Iracunda. Él no le había contado mucho de sus sentimientos, no había sido profundo, y pese a eso Yugito lo quiere. Quiere hablarle de su vida pero no puede. Su orgullo se lo impide, y quizás algo más que evita que las palabras le salgan. Además no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo empezar, sin sonar desesperada o inspirar lástima —se repite para recuperar un poco su dignidad. Todo lo que Yugito y Utakata se decían estaba… bien. Absolutamente todo, y no había que explicar mucho más allá de eso.

Se levantó del césped porque como siempre, todo pasaba, el amigable viento se llevaba sus penas momentáneas o al menos lograba aliviarlas en demasía; las lágrimas ya estaban secas y casi invisibles. Trató de recriminarse a sí misma su reciente emotividad, pero en el fondo no se lo reprochaba del todo. Utakata había estado ahí sin hacerle mención al episodio.

El joven la mira y se sienta también, lentamente, observándola con fijeza esta vez. Con cautela buscando retratar la molesta intimidación que la fiera le provoca, porque ha visto las nubes grises y piensa que intimidarlo es una de las cosas que mejor se le dan a ella. Que sin embargo, no parece notarlo o si lo hace lo ignora olímpicamente. Al sentarse queda muy cerca de ella, puesto que Yugito en un principio se sentó casi al lado suyo, y cuando se acostó, Utakata solo veía sus piernas flexionadas por el rabillo del ojo. Pero ahora la veía de frente. Apenas notó los surcos de lágrimas que salían de sus afilados ojos, corriendo ligeramente una línea finísima de pintura negra en los párpados.

El hundimiento que siente de inmediato le trae una inesperada esperanza egoísta, una señal que trata de analizar después, de a qué punto ha cambiado como para pensar con tanta ligereza en algo tan ajeno como el humor.

Utakata la mira desde la sombra del mismo abismo donde Yugito está. Y fue de esos momentos que no puede soportar porque presta la casualidad que ella le dirige la mirada, también, entrecruzándose ambas miradas por un catatónico momento. Sin embargo, esta vez Utakata no siente la presión de alejarse, y es tan triste como ser capaz de relajarse en tal estado de desnudez pura, frente a ella. Entonces amaga.

—Está… roto. —aventura, murmura, comprende, calla.

—Todo lo está. —Sentencia con firmeza, penetrando a Utakata con el poder de su mirada, que sin embargo hace esfuerzos más tremendos por mantenerse ella misma _firme,_ decidida.

—Lo sé.

Entonces, simplemente porque lo sienten, porque el enojo de ella desaparece y no se atreve ya a mirarlo a los ojos por temor a encontrar respuestas, ambos se inclinan hacia el otro, y sus cuerpos entran en contacto. Utakata pone una mano en la espalda de ella, y Yugito se apoya en él. Lo abraza. Y Utakata la mantiene hacia sí. Siente las manos de Yugito sobre su espalda y está seguro que la sensación es por demás ajena, pero es todo lo que necesita. Es todo lo que ella necesita también, y fuera por eso, o fuera por mera reacción física cerró sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo su cuerpo, aferrándose. Siente la mano delgada de Yugito sobre su hombro, tocándolo, ascendiendo por el cuello, llegando finalmente a su mejilla; está un poco asustado. Un poco intimidado, pero se acostumbra. Esa es la Yugito que él conoce, esa es la Yugito que está logrando que su corazón empiece a latir errática y agradablemente. De pronto todo parece importante. Yugito se separó de él y lo miró unos segundos —Utakata cree que ve un poco borroso— antes de posar sus labios sobre los suyos.

Ella así lo quería. Aunque en realidad todo iba más allá de besarlo solo porque quisiera. Pero lo hizo porque él le provocó querer besarlo, se dijo. Su actitud y su manera de hablar, su rostro sosegado y su presencia.

Y Utakata simplemente se dejó llevar. No era un hombre tan complicado como para oponerse, cuestionarse o cuestionarla a ella, e incluso, ni para asombrarse por lo que hacía Yugito. Porque no le sorprendía.

Entendía.

Cerró los ojos lentamente mientras sus labios encajaban, descubriendo la increíble tibieza de los ajenos. No había más nada. Se sentía único, y sentía que ella era la única. Frente a él. Junto a él. Solo entonces, mientras sentía el delicado contacto de los labios de Yugito sobre los suyos, Utakata se da cuenta que es reconfortante estar con ella. El pensamiento le vino a la mente emergiendo de lo más hondo de su subconsciente, quizás porque él no había querido admitírselo a sí mismo… o porque no se lo ocurrió pensarlo.

Movieron un poco los labios. Utakata tocó el rostro de Yugito, sintiendo los suaves movimientos de su mandíbula. Era sutilmente… agradable. Sin embargo no se trataba del beso en sí; aquel contacto no significaba mucho, físicamente, para él. No sentía nervios, mucho menos chispa alguna. Y de hecho, Utakata no necesitaba un beso, no necesitaba ni siquiera un abrazo. Pero estaba a gusto con Yugito, y eso era poco decir. En realidad, sabía algo que tampoco quería admitirse a sí mismo: la necesidad inherente del ser humano de estar con sus semejantes. Porque somos seres incompletos, y por eso, porque en el fondo lo sabía, no le sorprendió llegar a sentir tanto por ella. Porque esa necesidad suya, sin ser buscada, sin ser siguiera consciente, fue llenada. Gratamente llenada.

Porque en lo más profundo, él sabía por qué no había querido marcharse antes: se había acostumbrado a Yugito.

Se separaron unos pocos centímetros, mirándose. Utakata sintió una oleada de cariño hacia ella, y la abrazó primero buscándola como un niño, después plenamente aferrándose a su esencia. Yugito, que tenía una mano en el hombro de Utakata, la subió hasta su mejilla al separarse de nuevo. Al contacto un tierno sonrojo tiñó las mejillas del muchacho (o la única visible), y este abrió los ojos, sorprendido de eso y de ella, y luego desvió la mirada, incómodo. Yugito sonrió levemente al notar el rojo en su piel pálida y le acarició ahí, en la mejilla. Utakata esbozó una sonrisa con cierto nerviosismo, aún sin mirarla, y entonces Yugito retiró la mano.

Tomaron un poco de distancia. Utakata volvió a mirar a la nada del horizonte, y en efecto, como un tic, su mano se dirigió hacia su cintura, donde tenía el frasco de las burbujas. Pero cuando el soplador iba a mitad de camino, Yugito detuvo su mano. La miró interrogante, pero Yugito ya se movía. Y no lo hizo rápido, pero Utakata debió tener la mente abrumada cuando solo se dio cuenta que cruzaba las piernas entrelazándolas con las de él.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse.

Porque finalmente se sentía capaz de expresar esa intensidad que sentía hacia él. Lo necesitaba, tenerlo cerca, así besándola, con el mismo matiz de pasión, aferrándose a lo único valioso que había encontrado en su vida.

A pesar de compartir su condición con un ninja de la misma aldea, Yugito no frecuentaba a Killer Bee debido a sus choques de personalidades —aunque sí mantenían una relación medianamente cordial. Pero en cierta ocasión, Bee-dono se le acercó y en una conversación le dijo que encontrara su verdadero poder. O tal vez, había dicho que encontrara algo que la hiciera feliz… O un motivo para existir, o las tres cosas, Yugito no lo podía recordar bien. Pero estaba segura que ahora lo entendía —y que lo había encontrado.

Puede que dos personas que han sido odiadas y rechazadas durante toda su vida tengan la reprimida necesidad de sentirse un cariño mutuo entre ellos que se entienden, para ir sanando heridas. Pero Utakata y Yugito se bebían el uno al otro con tanta pasión que ahí no había lugar para la lástima.

Él le rodeaba el cuerpo con los brazos y sus lenguas se juntaban sin escrúpulos. Y probablemente no había otro momento en que se sintieran como lo que realmente eran: Utakata y Nī Yugito.

* * *

><p>*<em>shamisen: instrumento japonés de tres cuerdas, muy parecido al laúd, sólo que más pequeño. Si has escuchado los ost de Naruto, y escuchas de fondo un instrumento de cuerda que te da la sensación de que lo hace " tan japonés", ese es el shamisen.<em>

_**bachi: púa, uñeta con que se toca el shamisen._

_***sawari: son llamados así los sonidos más agudos que produce el shamisen._

_Bien, he de aclarar que en Wikipedia salía que Yugito tenía como pasatiempo tocar el shamisen, así que me valí de eso para darle un comienzo a este fic que tanto me costó. _

__No puedo dejar de mencionar también a "The beauty and the tragedy" de Trading Yesterday (creo), una increíble canción que funciona con cualquier pareja. Y también "The only exception", de Paramore, que me ayudó a concebir a una Yugito enamorada.__

__¡Gracias por leer!__


End file.
